


En el futuro...

by Airin_Rene_Martinez99



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airin_Rene_Martinez99/pseuds/Airin_Rene_Martinez99
Summary: Las relaciones van de aquí para allá, trayendo felicidad o dolor. Destinados se encuentran y otros son condenados a la soledad. Quienes toman la felicidad en sus manos tal vez tengan que sacrificar algo.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Nikaidou Yamato & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	1. Omegaverse

Este fic se basa en la rama del Omegaverse, pueden leer algunas explicaciones en internet de éste mundo. En mi pequeño delirio existen muchas cosas ya puestas sobre la mesa y otras cuantas no;

**La unión mediante un Alfa y un Omega.**

Me parecía interesante el hecho de la mordida en torno a la unión, asi que esto se respetó desde el principio. El olor del Omega cambia y el Alfa no puede reaccionar a otras feromonas. 

**Lazo emocional entre un Beta x Omega / Alfa x Beta**

Si bien los betas no pueden marcar o ser marcados, si existe un lazo emocional, esté se da cuando un Omega se siente cómodo y protegido con un beta, o cuando un Alfa comienza a ver como una pareja a un beta por sobre los omegas.

Los omegas siguen con su ciclo de calor, pero sus feromonas pierden un poquitin de intensidad, mientras que los Alfas parecen dejar de reaccionar ante las feromonas conocidas o débiles. 

**Fertilidad entre los géneros secundarios.**

Un omega puede ser fácilmente preñado por un Alfa, pero puede tener dificultades en caso de qué su pareja sea un beta, esto depende bastante de qué tipo de cuidado tuvo en sus ciclos de calor. 

Los betas no tienen ciclo de calor, pueden preñar a un omega con cierta dificultad y pueden ser preñados por un alfa, pero en el caso de los varones esto puede variar, ya que algunos necesitarán apoyo médico para poder concebir. 

Los alfas pueden concebir entre ellos sin ninguna dificultad, así como crear lazos emocionales o uniones. Ellos tienen el poder de romper con facilidad las uniones con los omegas, pero dependiendo de la situación es complicado romper el lazo con los betas. 

Muchas gracias por leer esto, ahora les presentare el género secundario de los personajes en el fic y en el mundo Omegaverse de IDOLISH7 desde mi punto de vista. 

IDOLISH7  
Iori/Beta  
Yamato/Omega  
Mitsuki/Beta  
Tamaki/Alfa  
Sogo/Omega  
Nagi/Alfa  
Riku/Omega

TRIGGER  
Gaku/Alfa  
Tenn/Omega  
Ryuunosuke/Alfa

RE:Vale  
Yuki/Alfa  
Momo/Omega

ZOOL  
Haruka/Omega  
Minami/Beta  
Torao/Alfa  
Touma/Alfa

Demás personajes que tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia o al menos serán mencionados.   
Tsumugi/Beta  
Banri/Alfa  
Aya/Alfa  
Kujo/Alfa 

Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten. 


	2. Parte 1 - Anuncios desesperados

Desde el debut de IDOLISH7 ya habían pasado 12 años, pero cuando el grupo cumplió su primera década su líder; Nikaido Yamato, anunció repentinamente su graduación del grupo.

El concierto de aniversario estaba a punto de terminar, la temática que habrían puesto la manager y Iori era un retroceso en su discografía, las canciones del Encore serían MONSTER GENERATION y Joker Flag. Aún cuando el ambiente era tan motivador para las fans y para los chicos en general, el líder dio un paso hacia delante y levantó la mano durante el último MC acaparando la atención del público.

– Yo, Nikaido Yamato, quiero anunciarles algo. Yo, dejaré IDOLISH7. 

Mitsuki se quedó blanco, tenía ese deje de saber que estaba pasando mientras que los demás guardaron silencio. Las fans de repente soltaba cosas como “ _ ¿Eh?, ¿Es acaso una mentira?, ¿Una broma de mal gusto? _ ” 

– Han sido 10 años los que he estado compartiendo con ustedes, 10 años donde me esforzaba por seguirle el paso a mis compañeros y esforzarme para poder ser un gran actor.

Ni siquiera sus mismos compañeros se estaban creyendo lo que el mayor estaba diciendo por el micrófono. Tamaki estaba esperando el momento en el que Yamato dijera que eran tan solo una broma de mal gusto.

Aún cuando las fans estaban tan alegres pocos momentos antes, ahora algunas se encontraban sorprendidas con las manos sobre el rostro, otras llorando libremente y todas estaban escuchando a Yamato, prestando total atención a sus palabras.

– Les debo mucho a mis fans, a esas personas que me acompañaron durante todo el trayecto que recorrí. Al grupo le debo tantas alegrías, tristezas y frustraciones. Aprendí a querer a cada uno de ellos con su forma de ser y ver la vida —Iori dejó caer su rostro para mirar al suelo y Nagi, quien ya había comenzó a lagrimear, se dio media vuelta para que las fans no lo miraran llorar– creo que ya fue suficiente para mí, no culpo a mi edad, pero me gustaría dedicarme solamente a la actuación desde ahora. Espero que me sigan apoyando tal y como la hacen en estos momentos. No es mi final. Realmente me seguiré esforzando. 

Tamaki de repente se había soltado a llorar y Sogo quien estaba en un estado de Shock se mantenía de pie a su lado. 

– Espero que en el futuro vean a IDOLISH7 alrededor de todo el país, quiero que ustedes se sigan esforzando tal y como lo han hecho hasta ahora. No se detengan, pongan su mayor esfuerzo –el mayor volteó a ver a sus compañeros —¡Gracias, enserio muchas gracias! –con una reverencia término y Joker Flag comenzó a sonar–. 

Durante el Encore, Yamato pasó y abrazó a cada uno de los chicos, y ellos rápidamente aceptaban estar en sus brazos. Joker Flag se llenó de llanto entrecortado, lleno de sentimientos. Los chicos se miraban repetidas veces intentando encontrar la forma de no terminar cayendo en algún ataque.

MONSTER GENERATION fue una presentación casi perfecta, quitando el hecho de las lágrimas y los sentimientos encontrados. Esa fue la pista que cerró el concierto.

Riku se encontraba en medio del llanto. - ¡Nos enfocaremos de ahora en adelante y daremos lo mejor! –el chico apenas podía terminar las frases, pero estaba siendo consolado por Yamato– ¡Por favor manténganse al tanto de nuestras actividades para saber qué nos depara el futuro!

Los fans se estaban preparando para salir, posiblemente inundarán las redes sociales con el anuncio de la retirada del Líder, así como las reacciones de los miembros.

Mientras que en el backstage algunos miembros del staff apoyaron a los chicos y a Yamato ante cualquier crisis causada por la posible conmoción. La manager se acercó a el líder y lo abrazó con fuerza para después susurrar un “ _ Felicidades por tu próspera graduación _ ”. Aunque el término de graduación no era utilizado en idols masculinos, la graduación era el final en la línea de los idols, era el final de un ciclo y el inicio de otro. 

Mitsuki y Nagi eran los miembros más apegados a Nikaido, él se había sincerado con ellos después de la amenaza de ese detestable hombre, incluso desde antes era algo sincero con ellos, claro que sin que se fuera a mayores.

Después de todo lo que habría pasado con ZOOL y de sus problemas familiares, Yamato se sentía listo para poder estar con “alguien”, por fin se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos y de las decisiones que tomaba. 

Ese “alguien” lo estuvo acompañando durante todo el concierto, de vez en cuando le daba abrazos cortos y le susurraba al oído “ _ Todo estará bien, no estés tan nervioso _ ”. Pensar que gracias a ese hombre los miembros habrían sufrido algunas molestias con su líder en el pasado.

– ¡Ryunosuke! –Mitsuki le llamó cuando entro al camerino, donde vio que estaba observando algunas tomas del concierto en la TV que tenía cada backstage– lo lograste, felicidades. Después de 9 años, realmente eres algo lento tal y como lo dijo Kujo-san –aquellas palabras fueron sinceras, realmente el pelirrojo se encontraba feliz por su compañero–-

– Gracias –el castaño susurro con una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro, encubriendo una leve molestia por los comentarios de su compañero de grupo–.

– Solo prométeme algo… –aquello había sorprendido al mayor, pero su mirada se dirigió a él de inmediato– … cuida de ese maldito cabeza de chorlito, es demasiado testarudo.

– Ni que lo digas… –una risita salió de ambos al mismo tiempo– …no es algo que deba de prometer ya que realmente quiero atesorarlo por lo que me resta de vida, pero si te sientes más seguro: te lo prometo.

– Él está platicando con Banri-san y MEZZO”, no tarda en llegar –Mitsuki parecía estar más tranquilo a diferencia de cuando estaba en el concierto, eso era algo que Ryuunosuke veía como bueno– te dejo aquí –el menor se despidió de él y salió del camerino, tal vez afuera lo estaban esperando los otros chicos.

Ryunosuke no lo pensaba, pero se estaba cargando demasiado peso encima. Él y Yamato habían decidido dejar sus respectivos grupos para hacer una vida, no lejos del espectáculo sino poder vivir juntos y casarse. Tal vez tener un hijo, pero el mayor había tomado la decisión de apresurarse para así evitar posibles escándalos y problemas con los fans. Aunque Yamato era casi inmune a un escándalo, ninguno se quería arriesgar. 

Él ya había hablado con su manager y con sus compañeros de TRIGGER, Gaku no tardaría en heredar la compañía y también parecía estar decidido a dejar la agrupación, de igual forma quería llevar su relación con Tsumugi a otro nivel. Relativamente, solo faltaba Tenn de tomar una decisión, pero él ya tenía una carrera en solitario por delante, bastante exitosa a decir.

El ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada lo sacó de su trance. Su mirada se dirigió a la persona que tenía delante.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –un suspiro fue lo único que recibió de Yamato antes de que comenzara a temblar de forma desenfrenada– ven acá.

El mayor se dirigió a él y le abrazó fuertemente. Ryuu lo sostenía dulcemente y palmeaba su espalda. Yamato no rompió a llorar, pero sí estuvo lagrimeando un buen rato. 

– Sé que es difícil, bueno, yo aun no lo he vivido, de hecho, me siento algo culpable…

– No es tu culpa, tenía miedo –esto último sorprendió por completo al mayor y optó por estrechar aquel cuerpo, aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, quería darle seguridad– tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo… de volverme a echar para atrás. Ya no quiero huir, quiero estar contigo y conseguir lo necesario para ser actor bajo mis propios méritos.

– Bueno, creo que es normal que sientas que extrañas esto.

\- Tú me reconfortaron por eso, así que realmente no me siento tan empapado con la nostalgia.

Sus manos dejaron su espalda para tomarlo de las mejillas y terminar besándolo de manera suave, incluso hasta ese punto podía saborear las lágrimas de Yamato. Él encontraba las formas de hacerlo enloquecer de a poco y el menor correspondía tomándolo de las muñecas y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sus derroches de amor tendían a ser así, claro que nunca lo hacían en camerinos o backstage, bueno, no lo hacían en público a excepción de estar lo suficiente camuflados. Tal vez esa sería su última excepción antes de retirarse de aquel estrés.

El cuerpo de Yamato se calentaba bajo el tacto de Ryuu. Antes de que se conocieran, para ambos era muy difícil controlar sus respectivos celos, e incluso cuando se toparon por primera vez les era casi imposible reprimir sus instintos, pero con el tiempo ambos se acostumbraron al calor que apresaba y al que debían controlar a casi todo momento para no armar escándalos.

Después de dar por terminado aquel concierto, los miembros del grupo regresaron a la agencia cansados física y mentalmente hablando. Yamato habría tomado la decisión de quedarse a dormir en casa de Ryunosuke. Eso molestó un poco a Mitsuki, pero Nagi lo había dejado pasar con naturalidad.

– Es que acaso él ya no piensa ni un poquito en nosotros. Tch, es tan molesto –un pelirrojo se balanceaba de un lado a otro por toda la extensión de la sala– tan solo anuncia su retirada y ya quiere hacer lo que quiera. Se la hubiera puesto más difícil a Ryunosuke.

– Calmate, Nii-san –un azabache comentó mientras seguía el paso de su hermano mayor– es normal que al menos él quiera pasar la noche con su prometido.

– ¿¡Ya es oficial!? –preguntó otro pelirrojo desde la cocina- ¡Increíble! Yamato será el primero en las filas de IDOLISH7 que deje la agrupación y se case, también podría ser el primero en tener un bebé.

Tamaki se atraganto con su King Pudding ante el último comentario de Riku causando que todos le miraran de reojo. 

– Bueno… –Sogo mantenía una mueca en su rostro, parecía ser preocupación en su estado más puro– Ryunosuke aún no anuncia nada, así que sería algo bastante malo que se case de la nada con Nikaido-san. Para eso necesitaría primero dejar TRIGGER, ellos no son inmunes como Yamato-san.

– Lo hará pronto –Tamaki comentó con una voz ronca, todo debido ante la traición de su Pudding, él mantenía su posición siendo el más pequeño del grupo, pero había madurado un poco… más no había dejado de ser el más infantil, sin embargo– Ryu-Aniki siempre ha aceptado que se quiere casar con Yama-san. Él realmente hará lo mismo, pero aún no sabemos qué pasará en un futuro con TRIGGER.

– Oh, chicos –Nagi llamó la atención de todos en la sala– esto será un trayecto duro para nosotros como compañeros, pero tenemos que aceptar la felicidad de Yamato y tenemos que luchar por IDOLISH7, incluso si la vida del grupo recae en 1 o 2 años más. Yo realmente los quiero y me gustaría pasar tiempo con ustedes, incluso si tengo que dejar el grupo.

– ¡Tienes prohibido dejar el grupo por el momento! –Mitsuki gritó señalándole con el dedo índice– ¡No seré el último en la unit!

– Ni siquiera lo había pensando, pero…

– No de nuevo… ¿Riku, necesitas ayuda en la cocina? –el albino se puso de pie y caminó hacia esa dirección, nuevamente tendría que aguantar el show que se montaba Pythagoras cada cierto tiempo–.

– ¿Podrías hacer cosplay de Kokona? –había ocasiones en las que a veces parecían ver las estrellas y el denso humo salido de un manga Shoujo sobre Nagi, así de exagerada era la imagen que tenían sobre él y realmente parecía que no le importaba un comino el caso – si no es así, mañana anunciaré mi final en el programa de Re:Vale.

– ¿¡Ja, quièn te crees que eres!? –Mitsuki era detenido por su hermano menor para que no terminara golpeando al hafu de la agrupación–. 

El departamento de Ryunosuke, por su parte era algo espacioso, pero solo lo usaba de vez en cuando ya que muchos paparazzi habían intentado montar distintos escándalos con los años. El “Nido de amor” que mantenía con Yamato era una casa que había comprado a las afuera de Tokio. Era un lugar bastante cerca y era tranquilo en el área de Saitama. Dos pisos, 3 habitaciones; descontando el baño, cocina, área de comedor y sala.

– Detente –Yamato se había mantenido tranquilo durante todo el trayecto y durante el concierto, pero ciertamente la realidad era que estaba en inicios de su celo y que el estar cerca de Ryunosuke lo acelera más– o no podré aguantar más.

Después de mantenerse 9 años juntos, ambos sabían sus debilidades. El celo del menor era intenso en ocasiones y el castaño tuvo que aprender a controlarse ante eso. No podían hacerlo en donde quisieran.

– Debes estar cansado, vamos a dormir –Ryu le había estado masajeando los pies, pero sabría que no iba a poder terminar estando en aquel trance–.

Ambos se encontraban bastante excitados, las feromonas de Yamato eran una droga bastante potente. El castaño lo tuvo que cargar en brazos hasta su habitación ya que el menor sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado.

– Te amo –susurro Yamato cuando fue dejado con amabilidad en la cama–.

El castaño se había acostado detrás de él y lo terminó abrazando por la cintura. Su lengua hizo un contacto rápido con el cuello ajeno.

– Te deseo proteger más que a nadie –sus dientes hicieron un roce bastante pequeño, pero fue lo suficiente para que el menor comenzara a temblar– realmente espero el día en el que podre decir te amo, sin miedo a que alguien más nos señale.

– Solo aguanta un poco más –el cabello verdoso del menor se movió dejando a la vista su trayecto, las fuerzas que el celo le dejaron fueron la suficientes para terminar sobre el regazo ajeno– puedes morderme ahora si así lo deseas.

– No –un movimiento de cadera parecido a una pequeña estocada le mandó una corriente eléctrica al muchacho sobre él– será hasta nuestra noche de bodas –Yamato se habría llegado a burlar de que él no quería hacerlo completamente suyo hasta ese momento, incluso en esta ocasión lo haría, pero terminó cambiando esa burla por un pequeño gemido cuando el movimiento en la cadera ajena comenzó a hacerse constante–.

– Rápido, poséeme.

Sin nisiquiera responder algo, el mayor había cambiado las posiciones. Los besos no tardaron en aparecer, pequeñas mordidas, chupetones y rasguños, era un gusto que compartían ambos.

– Esta vez no te contengas– el menor rogó, Ryunosuke siempre había sido cuidadoso con él y a veces parecía que tenía miedo de romperlo, nunca lo había tomado de una forma salvaje como tendía a dictar sus celos–.

Nuevamente no tuvo una respuesta, solo acciones.

Como era costumbre, Ryunosuke se terminó levantando primero de la cama. Él tenía el ideal de hacer café y el desayuno para cuando su pareja se levantara, como lo decía Yamato “ _ Eres un romántico sin remedio _ ”.

– Arriba –un beso fino en los labios y un movimiento en el hombro ajeno hicieron que aquellos ojos color avellana se abrieran de par en par– ya está el desayuno. Te veo abajo –un beso en la frente fue lo que dejó al castaño con una sonrisa–.

– Gracias – el menor se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de su ropa. No sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como la noche anterior, pero aún sentía las manos de Ryu sobre su cuerpo– detente…–susurró para sí mismo, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento como ese–.

Terminó poniéndose solo su ropa interior y la camisa que tenía Ryunosuke la noche anterior. Por el cambio de alturas, esta le quedaba por debajo del trasero a medio muslo. Se dirigió así a la cocina, donde seguramente desayunaron. 

– Ya estoy aquí –sus manos se enredaron de forma juguetona alrededor del gran cuerpo de Tsunashi–.

– Hoy se dará el anuncio –eso dejó completamente helado a Yamato, quien cambió su expresión rápidamente– Anesagi-san me acaba de avisar.

– Lo siento… –sus manos había dejaron el torso de su pareja para recargar la frente sobre su gran espalda–.

– No tienes porqué disculparte –Ryuu volteó y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos– es el primer paso que debemos seguir para nuestro futuro –un pequeño beso cerró la conversación–.

El líder de TRIGGER dejó a Yamato en el departamento de su compañía, donde los chicos lo recibieron con ciertos regaños provenientes de Mitsuki y abrazos por parte de Nagi. Tsunashi le habría pedido que se quedara con sus compañeros, aun cuando él quería acompañarlo en el anuncio causando cierta fricción entre ellos.

Tal y como Ryunnosuke lo dijo, ese día en una pequeña presentación que tenían en un pequeño teatro de Akihabara se anunciaron dos cosas. La primera, un single en solitario para Tenn y el segundo, la desintegración del grupo.

Tal y como había pasado con Yamato, las fans no se hicieron esperar. Lágrimas y gritos inundaron ese pequeño espacio. Incluso algunas fans necesitaron ser apoyadas por paramédicos, asustando a los miembros del grupo. 

Después de 11 años sobre las tarimas, TRIGGER llegaría a su fin definitivo. Anesagi estaba llorando en el Backstage, pero se sentía feliz de al menos saber que podría seguirlos guiando por separado, uno estaría destinado a ser su jefe directo, pero los otros dos seguirán rondando a su lado. 

Su canción de ENCORE fue In the Meantime, las lágrimas de los 3 fue suficiente para que la canción se escuchara entrecortada, pero con suficiente sentimiento para que hasta los chicos de IDOLISH7 comenzaran a llorar mientras miraban el Stream por internet.

– Ellos son realmente asombrosos –Sogo era quien más conmocionado se encontraba ante la noticia, el niño fanboy estaba sufriendo ante la desintegración de su band boy favorita– se que debía pasar, pero, pero… –Tamaki entró en acción rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza–.

Mientras ellos lloraban de forma exagerada, Yamato suspiraba pesadamente, estaba molesto. Le hubiera gustado abrazar a Ryunnosuke en el BackStage, realmente lo estaba deseando con todo su ser.

Había pasado al menos una hora de que terminara el Stream cuando el celular de color verde comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de la cocina. Su dueño lo tomó con rapidez, causando que seis miradas distintas se clavaran, con una duda latente.

– ¿Es Ryuu-Aniki? –Tamaki aún tenía en brazos a Sogo, aunque este había dejado de llorar hacía un buen rato–.

– No –fue una respuesta bastante seca, pero a final de cuentas era sincera, le había llegado un mensaje, pero era de Yuki–.

**Yuki - 10:45 PM**

_ Debo preparar el traje por tu próspera boda… y de paso ir diseñando un traje para la colaboración que harás conmigo en tu último concierto. Aquel niño quejumbroso ha crecido y prosperamente se casará. Estoy tan feliz por eso. _

A Yamato no le molestaba en lo absoluto Yuki, pero si se encontraba molesto por que Ryuu no lo había contactado y de vez en cuando mal dirigía su coraje. 

**Yamato - 10:47 PM**

_ Ja, ¿Quién dijo que haría una colaboración contigo en mi último concierto? Ni siquiera se ha decidido si tendré uno. A parte que no te he confirmado que me casaré. Deja de ser molesto, por favor. _

No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando rápidamente su mensaje fue contestado.

**Yuki - 10:48 PM**

_ No lo niegues, me pedirías hacer colaboración. Te conozco… aunque sí me sorprendí de que anunciaste tu retiro. Veía más cercana la posibilidad de que IDOLISH7 tomará la decisión de desintegrarse antes, eso desencadenaría la desintegración de TRIGGER y de ZOOL.  _

_ De hecho, hace poco fui a visitar a tu padre… sé que aún guardas cierto enojo con él, pero al menos podrías hacer el intento de visitarlo. Incluso si vienes a ver a tu nana está bien, después de todo te llevas bien con ella. _

_ Es raro que me contestes así, aunque si por el anuncio de desintegración de TRIGGER y que estés enojado con tu macho, lo respeto. En ese caso el molesto no soy yo, sino tú, después de todo sigues siendo igual de berrinchudo.  _

Llevarle la contraria a Yuki era casi imposible, pero le entretenía hablar con él, después de todo cuando, era pequeño, él se había convertido en la única persona con la que hablaba y pasaba algo de tiempo. Incluso cuando él fue brusco y cruel.

Se estaba aguantando unas ganas inmensas de llamarle al castaño, no sabía si era un buen momento o estaría muy ocupado. 

– Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo sueño.

**Yamato - 11:10 PM**

_ ¿Estas muy ocupado? ¿Está bien si te llamo? _

_ Lo siento, estoy muy ansioso y aun no entiendo por qué. _

Sinceramente no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Ryunosuke le contestara, pero no las perdía ni un poco.

Hace tanto que no dormía en su propia cama que incluso al tacto se le hacía extraño. En los últimos meses la publicidad y sus papeles aumentaron, pero con eso ganaba el hecho de terminar durmiendo donde sea. Aunque últimamente le gustaba más dormir en la cama de la casa de Ryunnosuke. Aun contra toda la adversidad de este tipo y el nerviosismo… se terminó quedando dormido rápidamente.

El día siguiente sería de retomar actividades, sería de cierto modo algo pesado y todos se tendrían que levantar temprano. Los chicos de MEZZO” siempre eran movilizados por Banri-san, así que ellos no tenían problema alguno, pero los demás eran movilizados por la manager y por un ayudante que el presidente designó en su momento.

Tamaki, Yamato y, sorprendentemente, Iori se habían quedado dormidos, así que relativamente apenas tuvieron tiempo para recoger sus cosas y darse una ducha.

Esta vez, al casi exlíder le tocó representar a otro villano, pero sería en una serie de TV original, que además sería muy corta. Al ser relativamente nueva, casi toda su historia quedaba en las teorías de las fans. Tamaki, Sogo y Riku trabajaban en un musical, donde también estaban envueltos Yaotome y Kujo de TRIGGER. Por su parte Nagi estaba trabajando de modelo con Ryunnosuke, también Mitsuki, pero él, por su parte promocionaba ropa lolita.

El día estaba siendo de lo más agitado y no había tenido tiempo de ver su celular. Tal vez le habrían contestado, o tal vez no, pero aun así, hubiera dejado colgado al mayor durante mucho rato.

Fue un trabajo duro grabar las escenas con tanta preocupación encima, lo suficiente para que el director lo mandara a descansar 10 minutos. Cuando por fin pudo tomar su celular vio que había 20 llamadas perdidas y al menos 15 mensajes diferentes, todos de la misma persona

**Ryuu - 11:35 PM**

_ Dame 5 minutos y márcame :D  _

**Ryuu - 11:57 PM**

_ Yamato, han pasado 20 minutos ;-; Al menos contesta mis mensajes. _

**Ryuu - 12:20 AM**

_ ¿Estás enojado? D: _

**Ryuu - 12:30 AM**

_ ¡YAMATO! ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso nuevamente se te complicó el celo? _

**Ryuu - 4:30 AM**

_ Hey, perdón si estas enojado por no haber dejado que me acompañaras a lo del anuncio, pero Anesagi-san estaba muy, pero muy tensa. Y no quería que explotara contra ti. _

**Ryuu - 4:32 AM**

_ ¡No me hagas llamar a Tamaki-kun! -.- _

**Ryuu - 4:35 AM**

_ … ¡Esto es cruel! D: Acaso es un complot para que nadie me conteste cuando le llamo. _

**Ryuu - 4:36 AM**

_ … Incluso Sogo-kun me manda a buzón. ¡Esto es de lo peor! _

**Ryuu - 4:39 AM**

_ En serio lo siento. Cuando te vea no te salvaras de que te mime hasta que se baje el enojo. _

**Ryuu - 4:45 AM**

_ Me siento solito durmiendo sin ti ;^; _

**Ryuu - 4:46 AM**

_ Ya me preocupé, es raro que tardes tanto con contestarme _

**Ryuu - 4:48 AM**

_ Me pregunto si estarás dormido, si es así… descansa lo que puedas, en un rato después de que pase lo que tengo agendado llegare a taclearte al set de grabación. _

**Ryuu - 6:30 AM**

_ ¡Buenos días!, espero que durmieras bien. ¡Da todo en el set de grabación! Pasaré por ti para ir a cenar, así que pídele permiso a la Tsumugi-chan. _

**Ryuu - 8:00 AM**

_ Ya me conto Nagi-kun que te fuiste directo a la cama después de ver el Stream, que fuiste el único que no lloro, pero que te cargabas una cara de muerte. Dijo que se parecía a la cara de una de las enemigas de Kokona, pero no entendí muy bien su nombre. Quitando eso… ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente quería que me acompañas! _

**Ryuu - 8:10 AM**

_ Hey, no olvides que Te AMO. Sè que después de que te rechace ayer debiste estar molesto. Me disculpo por eso. Realmente no quería estar solo con los chicos porque no quería que me molestaran con que por fin pude hacer que me aceptaras y que comenzaran a ponerme sentimental… quiero dejar eso para el último concierto. _

_ Ciertamente quería que alguien me robara tal y como lo hice en tu anuncio, pero no quería que lo tenso del ambiente se volcara en contra de ti. _

_ Anesagi-san sabe que realmente quiero estar contigo y lo ha aceptado con el tiempo, pero también yo entiendo que ella ha estado luchando durante estos 11 años a nuestro lado y no quería de alguna forma quitarle su espacio. Tsumugi-chan me dejó estar contigo ese día y se lo agradezco, pero sé que mi Manager es diferente, además que es un poco dramática.  _

Aquellos mensajes le hicieron poner una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que Ryunosuke se tendía a preocupar por muchas cosas, entre ellas el pensar echarse la culpa de vez en cuando por casi todo.

Solo le bastó el pulgar para marcar el número de aquella persona quisquillosa, que de hecho, no tardó en contestar. 

– _ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Realmen- _

– No necesitas disculparte conmigo –Yamato lo cortó de inmediato– el que debería de disculparse soy yo, por hacer que te preocuparas innecesariamente, ¿ya terminaste tu agenda?

–  _ Hey, no fue una preocupación innecesaria. Realmente no quiero que te pase algo malo, quiero cuidarte por lo que me queda de vida  _ –la sangre comenzó a subir al rostro del menor, sentía el calor que emanaba–  _ de hecho, sí, no tengo mucho que terminé las tomas para la sesión de la revista. Me apresuré un poco ya que Yamato-kun no se tarda demasiado en hacer sus escenas, es alguien muy bueno actuando. _

– No he terminado, perdón –susurró con algo de vergüenza ante el último comentario– si la salida a cenar aún está en pie, puedes recogerme en donde siempre. Le mandaré un mensaje a la Manager para que no pasen por mí. Y por último... –una gran bocanada de aire fue tomada por el actor, podía imaginarse que Ryunosuke lo estaba escuchando por el otro lado del teléfono– te amo.

–  _ Yo también, mi amor  _ –cuando eran casos para terminar haciéndolo sonrojar, realmente Tsunashi sabia a qué darle–  _ estaría llegando contigo en una hora, aproximadamente, da lo mejor de ti. _

Tal parecía que se le había regresado el alma al cuerpo. Su rendimiento ante las cámaras mejoró los suficiente como para que las tomas salieran perfectas y el director lo dejara irse. Todo eso le llevó casi dos horas.

Ambos se veían en el lado del estacionamiento más alejado de las entradas al elevador. Allí casi nadie iba por lo lejos que se encontraban de la salida, además, era un recorrido largo, pero era su mejor opción para no ser descubiertos. Ryunosuke siempre iba camuflado por si acaso y esperaba a Yamato mientras jugaba o leía. Pasatiempos que habría tenido que adoptar, debido a las largas esperas, cortesía de sus agendas. 

– ¡Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar tanto! –le susurró Yamato por la ventanilla del conductor, la cual mantenía abierta. –

Aquella sorpresa lo hizo brincar del susto. Cuando su pareja se dio cuenta de esto comenzó a reír. 

– Detente, realmente me asustaste.

– Lo siento –el menor metió un poco su rostro y le dio un beso por sobre las mascarillas que llevaban–.

En las oficinas de TRIGGER y IDOLISH7 reinaba un aura pesada y de algo de pánico. Tsumugi ya había decidido que quería hacerle un último concierto a Yamato, él había hablado con ella y comentó que quería que su concierto fuera cercano. En resumen, él quería dejar el grupo ese mismo año, aún estaba indecisa en la fecha, pero lo mejor sería que fuera antes de la fecha del último concierto de TRIGGER, que sería en los días entre Navidad y Año nuevo. Y del evento anual de RE:Vale en el mes de Enero. De cierta forma a ninguna de las agencias les convenía amontonar sus fechas.

_**\----------------------------- Continuará** _


End file.
